Psycho's Code of Conduct
Code of Conduct |-|Block Policy=A staff member has their rights as a protector of this Wiki to block any users being harmful in any way. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the blocker to testify their block to a bureaucrat, who will then speak it over with others to see if it truly was a mistake. Proof must be shown that the user was being abusive or that it was a misunderstanding. An example of proof is screenshots of the chat room (Print Screen) or either in a message wall or blog post or even the forum. Failure to do so will make your account blocked or also considered a lie. Blocking Guidelines Offensive Language/General Disrespect: 1 Day (3 Days for repeat) Spam or False Information: Warning (2 hours for repeat) Swearing: 3 Days (3 Weeks for repeat) Others: At Admins' Discretion |-|Blog Policy= All blogs must relate to Until Dawn in some forms. Keep fanon blogs at a minimum. Any registered user may make no more than 4 blogs per week. Any blogs above this will be deleted. Any games that would be in blog will be deleted. Any games or shows that you want to post should be in a forum. The content of a blog should be only important info you want to share, updates about Until Dawn, the wiki, or any fandom of UD. |-|Chatroom Policy= Please create an account first before entering in the chat. We cannot force you to do it, but some users will bother you about it. Do not tell these rules on the chat. This is commonly referred as "mini-modding". Administrators and chat moderators are appointed for a reason. They are able to identify when the rules are being violated and know how to respond to it. Telling the rules yourself can result in miscommunication to chat moderators and administrators. *If you a feel a user who is breaking rules and is being unnoticed, leave a message to one of the chat moderators or admins here. Do not take all matter into your own hands. *If there are no moderators or administrators in the chat, and a user is violating the rules, contact one immediately, and provide screenshots of the user committing the act of violation. However if it is in more severe situations with no help to avail, take action under the rules. Please respect the decisions of the staff on the main chat. If you have any complaints with the actions of a staff member, please discuss it with them in PM. A staff member is not allowed to ban users who disagree with their actions and negative thoughts. *If a user is linking to an illegal episode link, it will result in a kick. If repeated, it will result a ban due to the amount of repetition. PM is mostly known as a no-rule zone, however if there is a NSFW content is sent to a certain user then that may cause an instant ban without warning. If you are being harassed by users, block them. Some exceptions may apply with picture proof. It is the decision of the receiver to either report the violation in the PM or not. Do not make fun of users, for any ridiculous reason, it will not be tolerated. Please only use English in the main chat. Because the majority of our users speaks in English and doesn't know any more foreign languages. Its use in the main chat room can flood up the chat. Please respect the opinions of all users. There is a difference between disagreeing with them and attacking them for having differing views. If linking to any dangerous websites, will result in a two week ban. We wish to keep user’s computers/devices safe. Do not post any screamers or jump-scares.This will result in an automatic, no-warning one day chat ban. Insulting other users is not allowed and may result in a kick because it is one way of being annoying, unless it is used in a jokingly manner. Light cuss words (such as hell, damn, dick, etc.) are allowed. Excessive usage or usage of extreme cuss words (such as f*** and s***) may both result in a no-warning kick or ban. Images with adult language are not allowed unless with warning. This may result in a no-warning ban or kick. Hate speech and derogatory slurs are not accepted on the chat. Any use of these words will result in an automatic kick and then a ban if the use is continued. NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted in chat. No exceptions. If you are unsure if what you are about to link is NSFW or not, please send a link to a staff member in PM to make sure. Realize that when you are on chat that you need to keep conversation relatively clean. Mild innuendo or jokes are allowed but if it was taken too far shall result in a warning then ban from the chat room. There is no linking any inappropriate images to users in PM or the main chat room. Be cautious with what you post as if the staff are informed of this, and there's preferably a screenshot, you will be banned. Innuendo images are not allowed. Controversial Topics (Politics, religion, suicide, etc.) is also not allowed. Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable, if you do discuss these topics do so in a polite, respectful manner. But if staff requests that you stop talking about such topics, please comply or take the conversation to PM. Understand that the term 'gay' is not a direct insult or a word used to actively insulting something/someone in a negative way. Be aware that fellow users may find that offense and, after being warned, can lead to a ban. Do not get carried away with it or over exaggerate it. Under Aged Users If you are under aged, you will be banned until you are 13 years of age. In accordance to Wikia, TOU, and US Law, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to have an account on any Wikia community. If a user is revealed to be under aged, do not make a big deal about it. Just quietly screen cap and PM a staff member about it. Spam Spamming, considered as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning, constant use of emoticons, etc, will give you a warning. If necessary you will be kicked, and if you enter and spam again then you will be given a ban. Walls of text, posts that have over 5 lines of words in one post, are permitted only if you warn first. Please do not abuse these though, if you do, mods will kick you without warning. Caps, which is TYPING EVERY WORD LIKE THIS, is permitted as long as you keep it under 6 words or less. Some exceptions may be in place from time to time though. Trolling Repeatedly insulting things and talking about nothing else may result in a kick or a ban. People who stay on the same subject for a very long time are encouraged to stop. Advertising Wikis and Websites Linking to other wikis or wiki chats is not allowed in main. This opens the door to invasions and can cause wiki wide drama. Allowed wikis are Community Central, and Dev Wiki. Linking to referral links are not allowed. Advertising to view your Stampy content on other websites is fine, but advertising to view your not-Steven Universe content on other websites or wikis will result in a kick. Role-playing is allowed. Please keep in mind that role-playing can alienate users from chatting and can clutter the chat. If you wish to go on magical adventures, consider taking your role play into PM. Do not engage in sexual role-play. If users complain or a staff requests you stop, please comply. If you wish to live out your fantasies, do so in PM. You can not “own” a character from any of Stampy's friends or either himself. Any arguments that result from this petty drama will result in an automatic kick for any user involved. Original characters are allowed for role-playing. |-|Forum Policy= No commenting on forums that are two weeks old or older. When using the forums, be sure to use them reasonably and responsibly. If you abuse the forums, (Ex: Asking questions that are completely ridiculous and pointless), you may be punished. No advertising of other websites/wikis. It's okay to ask questions as long as its on the right forum board. Joke threads are alright, as long as its clear that it is a joke. When posting on a thread, don't troll/spam in the replies, also don't create threads where your only purpose is to troll. Stay on the topic if you're in a forum board. |-|Image Policy= Do not replace an episode or a character image with your own image, relevant or not onto someone else's page. Do not add or post any inappropriate pictures. |-|Inactivity Policy= After long periods of inactivity, staff members may be demoted either temporarily or permanently, it depends on their decision; if they resume to their wiki activity, they may return to their position. (If their reason was really excusable and important) |-|Profile Policy= No making of any negative list No negative things about users on your profile, direct or indirect Only administrators and moderators can have a mod template on their page If you want a character template on your profile, you can only use the actual Character Template. You cannot use the Location or Episode Templates Remember your profile page is for you to tell people about yourself, so you can't copy entire Wiki pages onto your profile Respect user's personal profile pages by not editing them or making a sly remark about their pages via their message wall |-|Overall Rules= Users under thirteen may only be wikia contributors. Respect users and the staff at all times. If a staff member warns you to stop doing something, then listen at immediate notice. If not, you might have to face the consequence. Minor profanity is permitted, such as "damn" and "hell." Severe profanity, such as "f***" and "s***", is prohibited. Personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people. Usage of adult themes. Hate speech or ethnic slurs. Spamming. Trolling... are not allowed Impersonating other users or real life people. Spreading false information. Advertising. Supporting or encouraging vandalism. Posting images with inappropriate content... are not allowed either. Privacy & Safety For your own safety and security, it's recommended that you do not post any personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community. Think first before you post. We are not the ones to be blamed if anyone got into a light or heavy situation. Follow all rules to be safe, and in order. Category:Regulations Category:Rules Category:Policy